The Treehomes of Carati 3
by NabikiB
Summary: She can pick the darnest Times and Places to give him Dancing Lessons...
1. Being Tarzan

She can pick the darnest Times and Places to give him _Dancing Lessons_...

* * *

The Treehomes of Carati 3

* * *

He hadn't expected anything like this when she'd told him she'd purchased a vacation home on Carati 3. Bought it, and just now they were outside one of the upper observation points of the Tree-home she'd gotten, rope ladders and stairs grown from the branches of the _boarati_ tree led to this point. The topmost platform was where the TARDIS was parked, this one was one below that. The main house was several stories lower.

The _ground_ was almost half a mile below the main house. Where they were was a tricky bit of the 'trail' from the TARDIS to the platform she'd insisted he come and see...there was only one way out of it and the way Rose was positioned, it was unusable...as it was, she was in a nearly upright, but still somewhat reclining position, her bare feet braced securely to hold her just so, her arms draped over supporting straps and he was between her thighs, he wasn't going any further unless she moved.

It also a good thing that this tree was _**huge**_ , hollow at this point and there was a flat spot where she'd actually set up bedding. They hadn't actually made it all the way to the bedding though.

 _Oh no_ , instead they were situated in the very narrow crotch of a massive branch a safety net below them completely surrounding the tremendous trunk, support straps under her and her legs already thrown open.

* * *

"Good Gallifrey," The Doctor panted, wedged in good and tight now, which was fortunate as he'd just glanced down to see that her skirt had ridden up and was bunched around her waist...and it was then that the Doctor discovered that Rose wasn't wearing _anything_ under that short skirt of her's. _Not a blessed thing, at all_. Her drenched snatch was fully exposed to his eyes, exposure which he took advantage of to stare at it hungrily, watching it quiver under his gaze. He moaned because he couldn't move enough to taste it. Mouth watering, he did the second best thing.

He fingered her, diddling her already swollen clit, then slid three fingers into her well lubed hole to fuck her that way as she reached for his own crotch. The Doctor humped into her hand as she caressed him through his breeches, rubbing him and making any possible protests die before they were spoken. A moment later, her little hands were busy at his zipper.

"Eat me later, I want you to fuck me right now."

No possible way this was an accident, not when she was wearing _that_ smile and pulling him free of his trousers, palming him, stroking him...positioning his cockhead at her entrance only when his hips had started to buck.

He slid his dick into her wet heat, buried to the root in one hard push. She clung to the support straps and shoved her center upward and forward to meet the thrust, impaling herself on his shaft. She gave him no time to second guess her or even think, really. She'd introduced him to sex shortly after he'd brought home a woman he thought was a stranger, in grotesque lipstick and a worse wig, now she pounced him in the damnedest locations. Rose, he'd learned, enjoyed it when he used filthy language during sex and did the same.

"Fuck me, Doctor. Harder!"

He opened his mouth to latch on to one nipple as he grasped them both in his hands. "Yeah, nice boobs you've got, Tyler," He groaned, hips beginning to move between her thighs, driving into her like a jackhammer in response to her filthy little smile. "So hot, tight, so damned good, _ohhh_ , yes, give it to me, wife!"

It didn't last long, not when she'd managed to blindside him like that. His restraint was always shaky when she ambushed him and his passion at the most powerful. Not too long afterward, they both sent cries and calls of completion echoing around the forest, disturbing birds and such.

The pair of them shook the treetop with their coupling, shaking loose and dropping the rare _gracu,_ the firefruit, in it's hard shell to the ground by the dozens. The impact would crack the shell and make access to the tenderness of the sweet fruit inside possible. The natives called it firefruit because it required passion to shake it loose.

Their tree was isolated, so Rose had put out barrels and the odd basket here and there, with signs set out that whatever landed in the baskets were free to private citizens, white barrels to grocers, green barrels to the Temple and whatever lay upon the ground was to be left an offering of the soil provided for that purpose, enough to cover the fruit in the hope it would set down roots.

The local temple noticed the shaking... _violently_ shaking tree...and upon seeing these signs enforced the offering of soil to the fruit on the ground, the trees had a hard time setting root and the pre-mixed soils were found in bag. It cost them nothing except to leave the fruit where it lay. The priestesshood tested the soil and found it was particularly high grade for gracti trees, though not particularly good for anything else. Apparently, it was a species specific blend, mixed with the gracti trees in mind. They immediately sent a single bag to the temple to be copied.

Because once the _gracu_ succeeded in getting the first root down, though, more followed quickly. The rooted seed within the fruit grew rapidly, to the tune of several feet a day for the first two years, before it settled down to growing several feet a year instead. It took them twenty years to flower for the first time, five years more to set fruit.

* * *

As the head of the gathering party watched, several soil covered seeds were sending their first sprouts up and skyward. By the time the last of the baskets and barrels had been hauled away, eighty young trees were growing and doing so at a wonderful pace. The priestesses dumped out the last three bags on three more seeds, but the remainder would be food for whatever animals found them, still left on the ground.

"Eighty-three new trees during a shaking...and since there is still falling fruit it's _not_ over yet, is a record."

"Yes. They did well...much passion was needed to shake a tree _that_ hard."

"Well, Rose did promise that the largest tree of their tree homes would be the mother of many..."

"So she did." Both women laughed.

"Said something about having what she called _'half-naked ambush'_ plans for her husband." The younger woman told her mentor who laughed bawdily at the comment.

* * *

~TBC~


	2. Payback

**The Treehomes of Carati 3**

 **~ 02 ~**

* * *

 **Payback**

* * *

She could not touch him, she could barely even move, there was very little give in how he had tied her. He wasn't making her wait at all, no _that_ wasn't the problem. The problem was that there were three of him...all focused intensely on _her_.

She had just enough support under her feet to keep her full weight off her arms and shoulders, and something under her armpits to keep her from bending too far forward or down. She had cuffs that extended from wrist to just below her elbows and a metal ring on the wrist end of each had rope going through it, holding her mostly upright.

In front of her so that she was pressed lightly but firmly against it at the pelvis, was a padded bar, this bent her forward slightly, making her ass jut up and out to accommodate the heavy, fast, deep thrusting into her ass of the Time Lord behind her. There was a mirror covering the wall in front of her and what she saw made her catch her breath. Her breasts were supported from beneath, raised, seperated and jutting out, being sucked and plucked by her First Doctor.

She was bound just above the knees to the upright supports that held the bar up and her Second Doctor sat under her, mouth up, naked and his tongue in her crotch. She was panting so hard she could barely breath and one of them had gagged her...so she couldn't speak. Her Doctors left her no choices, at all.

Eleventh brought Rose off, then knelt to clean her anus with his tongue, while fondling his last self helpfully. "Time to switch off...Nine, want to fuck Rose? I want to eat her out and I think Tenth wants a go at her tits."

"Oh, hell yes. Want to see if she's as eager for us to fuck her as you have claimed." Three sets of eyes watched her body clench up in reaction to the filthy words and three sets of ears heard her pussy dripping on the floor from arousal. Tenth pointed this out to Rose, causing her body to arch.

The three naked versions of her husband switched around and in a moment her First Doctor had his fingers in her pussy, diddling her swollen clit. In another, he was balls deep in her clenching cunt. His cock was larger than Eleventh's and he let her adjust before he started to thrust. He felt the other self's tongue swipe across the base of his cock as he fucked Rose Tyler.

An hour later, she was on her back, the Tenth pounding between her legs, Nine was fucking her arse and Eleventh was fucking her mouth, allowing her hungry sucking at last. They were all nearly fucked out, even Rose.

* * *

Still...she couldn't let him get away with it, no matter how loved she had been...he started thinking he was in charge when that happened. No...but that was fine, full of ideas, her. Rose thought lazily as she snuggled down between her Doctor's forms.

~ TBC ~


	3. Toys

_Another Time, a slightly different place and in yet another massive, isolated tree..._

* * *

 **The Treehomes of Carati 3**

 **~ 02 ~**

 **Toys**

There was no nearby temple, here. Humans here worshiped on the grassy slopes around the Tree itself. The Doctor didn't know. Rose did...every Goddess needs a following, besides, it did no harm.

They didn't share the special secrets of their Lust Tree with outsiders, either. This tree had been the location of a very lustful group of a woman and several husbands when it was still small, hundreds of years before...almost as soon as it could host a private orgy...this had affected it's growth to the point that it formed soft masses which held their form and looked like body openings or mouths...and were slick, wet and just the right amount of warm inside. It also grew smooth, if somewhat bumpy wooden dildos that were easily plucked, at eye level, as well as smaller plug sized ones obviously intended for an anus. The seeds from this tree also grew toys, so they were jealously guarded...and planted religiously. In rows. In orchards. And the people came and came and kept right on cumming.

And it was all because of the people in that Blue Box. When they showed up, the local humans arrived in droves, naked and horny because they knew the Tree was going to produce that lovely lube that it only made when the woman was there...and in charge.

The Doctor had no idea about that either. Rose _did_ , but she didn't mind...actually, she didn't mind being married to a _sex god_...and that was how he was viewed, here...primarily because there were so _many_ of him coming and going in a steady stream.

* * *

She'd cheated this time and had gotten a special aphrodisiac for Time Lord males from the ship, and dosed Eleven and one of the younger forms that had wandered in. While she had enjoyed her sessions with her three, she preferred two at a time and this one was from his distant past. Second was adorable, really, the way he dithered and fussed in shock while she showed him their latest Tree, she thought, as he began to react to the chemicals, that the TARDIS had put into in his food at breakfast.

She smiled as she undressed before his shocked and rounded eyes, then gently pressed him backward onto the soft moss piled behind him...already releasing his erection from his trousers. As soon as she had it clear of his clothing, she went down on the younger version of her husband...wondering if her current one would notice.

Eleven gasped, turning away from the project he'd been working on, between bites of breakfast, as memories opened up...pleasure sweeping over him like a tidal wave. Second was with Rose, naked in the moss room on the Tree and Rose was...Rose was...oh, yes. Rose _was_. His first Blowjob, his very first blowjob in his lives and Rose had given it to him.

He finished eating in a hurry, he was going to need his strength, after all.

He started moaning as he trotted naked through the ship, one hand on his erection to keep it from bobbing too hard, Rose was deep-throating younger him while she slid a small, lubricated toy into his Second Body's rectum and nailed his sweetspot. By the time he got to the stairs from the TARDIS' landing platform, he needed to grab one of the support railings, because Second was in the throes of his very first orgasm. Eleventh stood there on wobbly knees, panting, as wet heat of a different sort engulfed his cock...in a ghostly sheath.

He stumbled a few times but he made it to the Moss Room, landing heavily on the pile of moss next to himself. Second was too far gone to protest when his elder self began to kiss him. "Love masturbation, this me." He murmured to himself, his other self and Rose, watching her ride the younger Doctor. She clenched herself down tight, watching them jump and cry out.

Now, Eleventh explained to his younger life how to participate...how to fuck their wife, including the cussing and somewhat filthy reactions. A moment later, Second had the hang of it and was pounding hard, upward into Rose's lovely little cunt.

"Yes..."Second moaned, "Shit, shit, oh shit that feels good. Whatdaya call it?"

"Pussy, she's got really good pussy, doesn't she, me? Hot and slick, deep and so very tight." He coached himself. "Pussy, cunt, hole, anything like that."

She clenched, twisted her hips and then somehow got a wave of muscle going.

"I can _feel_ that too, you know, Tyler."

"Good. Help us roll so you're on top, then when younger you is ready, get fingers and whatnot into yourself."

The Second Doctor, once he was atop his young wife, got the hang of it almost at once. He yelped a bit when Eleven made him hold still so he could be first Tongued, then fingered, lubed and entered."

"But..."

"I remember this." The Doctor lied. And he would actually...in a moment or two. "I'm Eleventh, by the way."

"Oh. Okay...go ahead then." He spread his short legs very wide and allowed himself to introduce him to tongue-work.

And everything that came afterward. Turned out, Second really, _really_ enjoyed fucking himself.

* * *

"Oh, but you really must." Rose insisted to Third. "I'm with eleventh you, you know. You said you remembered this and that my you didn't join us until later...but he did give me a playlist."

"Oh." He answered weakly, staring at the naked young woman fondling herself, legs spread very wide to expose herself to his eyes. "I suppose I should disrobe, then."

"Yes." She watched him take off his signature set, smiled broadly when his swollen cock came into view and beckon him forward, straddling her body, lifted her mouth and sucked his testicles into her hot mouth.

He moaned, all resistance falling away as their marriage bond flared in Third's mind and woke the dozing Time Lord in the bedroom where she'd left him after an intense make-out session. He was dazed for a moment, then heard his Third self's echo, felt those memories unlock and grasped his penis instinctively as he felt his wife sucking Third's balls.

 _"She's trying to kill me with pleasure."_ Eleventh yelped, his hips surging. He knew he had no choice but to cum at least once here and now or he would never make it to his feet. The TARDIS placed an odd looking object with a hole in it next to him and gave an image of what to do with it. As did the people in the meadow below...the men anyway, he stuck his cock into the hole of the artificial pussy and rolled to his belly...he felt filthy but extremely turned on as he fucked the funny little wooden object, the heat and lube doing it's job.

* * *

By the time he got down there, Third was fucking himself on one of those protrusions that looked like a penis, his mouth was buried between Rose's buttocks licking her fit to bust and she was dripping so much the moss was getting wet. Eleven offered his cock to her mouth and she swallowed him whole.

He was fascinated by the degree of passion and pleasure he felt from Third, himself intending to try that with the tree's homemade toys, sometime.

"Wonder what we'd look like in a room of mirrors, all of us lined up with a tree-cock in us, fucking our passion tree?" He wondered out loud, making Third shatter, cumming all over the floor and Rose was right behind him."

She looked up, saw the smirk and looked over her shoulder at Third. "Want to fuck yourself? I want to see you shove your cock up Eleven's arse and fuck yourself good and hard. After all, he did say _he_ remembered it. Said there were witnesses, too...but so far there is only me."

Third grinned, he was primarily interested in arseholes, this go...and didn't hesitate. "Needs must." He said, pressing his future self into position and opening his buttocks to look first and then taste himself. "Did tell me last go you liked masturbation, and this is definitely that."

Eleven groaned, watching Rose watch the younger Doctor's tongue explore his hole. She was fingering her clit as she watched, too...sideways glances making sure he could see her when she got up and went to one of the protrusions which was of a different size and easing her pussy onto it.

"Oh. Self-lubing treecock." She sighed, "It vibrates and oh _that's_ nice...adjusts it's shape to cover my clit...oh, oh, fucking right...that's _so_ good."

Both Doctors stared, then as Third thrust in, Eleven lifted to meet the stroke, both of them watching Rose masturbate while they did...it was hot to watch but not enough. Not really. Both of them heard several arriving TARDIS' just as they finished.

"Oh, nice memory, that," Fourth grinned, stripping off every inch of clothing and grabbing Rose at the same time. He had her flat on her back next to himselves a second later and was balls deep in her pussy a moment later. "Let's see if we can't open a few more."

Eleven watched Ten and Nine come in, followed by Sixth, in disbelief...but the memories were opening so it _had_ happened.

"She's trying to kill me with pleasure, isn't she?" Nine asked, as the Jacket came off.

"Yeah, _think so_ , Me." He answered with another gasp as Third got up and Nine got on.

"That's what you get for making a permanent home in these trees and letting the TARDIS bond with one. We're all _gonna_ be here anytime whoever we're with is sleeping." Tenth told him, already naked and maneuvering to get under Eleventh's face. "Eat me out. I need the edge taken off so I can fuck Rose later."

 _ **~ TBC ~**_


End file.
